Let The Game Begin
by PandaLuver13
Summary: one of my crazy idea. video games character around the world are competing to win lee chaolan is hosting the tournament tekken style hehehe...
1. PROLOGUE

note: so i made this story up let me explain lol.. Lee is hosting a tournament but not tekken... the video games character like: Mario (From super mario bros) Tails (from sonic) Subzero (MK) zelda (from zelda lol) pikachu (you know where his from) kirby, deidara (naruto) Samus (metroid) bowser (mario bros or whatever lol) death the kid (soul eater) Predator (from aliens vs predator i know crazy lol) this is the prologue of every character in here i think you will like the idea i think. tekken style lol

LEE CHAOLAN PROLOGUE:

Lee Chaolan was invited to the Tourment: Let The Game Begin to host. He have nothing to do being defeated by Kazuya Mishima again...he decide to accept to be a host

MARIO PROLOGUE:

Princess Peach got captured by Bowser again.. Mario search everywhere for Princess Peach He ask Deidera for help him but he didnt found her... the tournament was anounced Mario and Deidara think Bowser will be in the tournament so he decided to join the fight

TAILS PROLOGUE:

Tails was making a plane for a tour with sonic and he dont have alot of materials to make it so he watch tv.. the tournament was anounced he promise to sonic to win the tournament he join the fight

SUBZERO PROLOGUE:

Subzero finally defeat Shao Kanh. since he defeat him he have one mission to complited and is join the tournament. he join the fight

KIRBY PROLOGUE:

Since Kirby return to Dream Land was destruit everything.. Bowser send his soldier and burn Dream Land.. Kirby decided to get revenge on Bowser he join the fight

ZELDA PROLOGUE:

Zelda is colecting emeralds. it supose to be 10 emeralds but they were 9 she though to herself that last emeralds was in the tournament she join the fight

SAMUS PROLOGUE:

Samus was defeated by Subzero. tournament was anouced she decided to go the tournament and get revenge on his rival Subzero she join the fight

DEIDARA PROLOGUE:

Mario needed help from him to search Princess fly everywhere she couldnt be found Mario and Deidera think that Bowser will be in the tournament he join the fight

DEATH THE KID PROLOGUE:

Since DWMA was destroy by Bowser. Death The Kid was depressed. he want revenge on Bowser for making the DWMA asymmetrical so he decided to join the fight

PREDATOR PROLOGUE:

Predator was misterius he decided to go the tournament he join the fight

BOWSER PROLOGUE:

Bowser captured the princess and destroy DWMA and Dream Land his plan is working. last thing he need it is to defeat Mario tournament was anounced he decided to defeat Mario in the tournament he join the fight

I KNOW IS CRAZY PREDATOR IS ALMOST LIKE ARMOR KING, BOWSER DESTROY DREAM LAND AND DWMA, MARIO AND DEIDARA TEAM UP TO FIND PRINCESS PEACH AND SAMUS AND SUBZERO ARE RIVALS CRAZY AS HELL :O I HOPE YOU WILL LIKE MY CRAZY IDEA HEHEHEHE...


	2. THE FIGHT

note: i hope you like my story hehehehe... enjoy there i sorta made it up lol ok i forget to type this in the another note another character wil be: megaman and vanille (from final fantasy) and there prlogue will that youre imagination lol

Lee: This is the first time i host with nerds..

everybody just stare at him -_-''

Lee: O_O ok... MARIO VS KIRBY :D

MARIO VS KIRBY

Mario came running in the stage ''here we go'' mario though ''i hope i found princess peach in this tournament'' kirby came flying in the stage ''lets do this :D''

Lee: LET THE GAME BEGIN FIGHT!

Mario did his move he trow Fireball randomly ( just imagine that ;) ) Kirby dodge a some but got hit in the last Fireball he went flying but he got up ''those fire cant stop me'' Kirby use his move he try to eat Mario but he punch him in the mouth ''OUCH'' Mario did a finisher (from super smash bros remember?) Kirby wen flying in the air he fell down he unconcius

Lee: WINNER MARIO

Mario just jump happily :D

Lee: next is.. TAILS VS SUBZERO

TAILS VS SUBZERO

Tails came walking ''wish me luck :)'' Subzero came walking like tails ''youre gonna die kid'' tails make a scary face though

Lee: FIGHT!

Tails came punching subzero. subzero froze tails he punch him in the stomach ''OUCH OUCH IT HURTS dammit'' subzero kicks tails,tails dodge he grab his leg and trow him in ground subzero get up and froze him. subzero trow him in the wall hard, tails was unconcius...

Lee: WINNER SUBZERO

subzero gives a smirk and walks away in a strange way

Lee: let see whos gonna be next ohh.. ZELDA VS SAMUS

ZELDA VS SAMUS

zelda came in magical way ''i came here to defeat you..'' samus walks but she didnt said nothing because she have a thingy in her head i dont remember what it calls

Lee: FIGHT!

zelda run toward samus kicks her in the stomach,samus blast zelda in the face zelda turn into cheik and trows some kunais at samus. samus dodge every kunais samus run to cheik and punch her randomily in her body she was unconcius...

Lee: WINNER SAMUS

samus just walk away

Lee: ok next is DEIDARA VS BOWSER

deidara and mario give a gasp ''hey deidara are you sure you can do this?'' mario said ''dont worry mario i can beat him sorta...''

deidara flys in the stage ''hmmm...'' bowser jumps in the stage ''youre going down blondie''

Lee: READY? FIGHT!

deidara trows the kunais shaking he was nervius mario knew that he was nervius bowser dodge them in a strange way deidara did a face palm bowser trow fire and deidara was unconcius...

Lee: WINNER BOWSER

Mario give a gasp and run to deidara ''DEIDARA!'' ''...'' mario fells in his kness.. ''NOOOOOOO''''

Lee: hmmm... OH DEATH THE KID VS PREDATOR

Kid with his skateboard in the stage '' youre asymmatrical trash..'' predator talk a alien way duh he cant talk like a human being

Lee: ok? FIGHT

kid shoot him five times predator dodge them he use a boomerang thingy ( i dont remember his weapon ok) hit kid in the head.. kid get up and punch him in the stomach predator step back he use a wolverine thingy and attack him and kid was unconcius...

Lee: WINNER PREDATOR

predator just put his visible and walks away

Lee: THE LAST MEGAMAN VS VANILLE

vanille runs in the stage ''hii is nice to meet you'' megaman walks in ''oh ok?'' he though ''for the first time i fight a girl...''

Lee: FIGHT

megaman blast her vanille dodge some but she got hitted but she gets up, she kicks megaman, megaman try to dodge some got hitted vanille punch him in the face and vanille took her sword and cut him in half ( that was like fatality) megaman maybe be unconcius or dead

Lee: uhhh... WINNER VANILLE

vanille did a happy face and runs back

SOOOOO DO YOU LIKE IT I HOPE SOO HEHEHEHE...


	3. FIGHT AND DEADS

Note: Hey hey sup? do you like this story i take that as a yes lol enjoy sorry i think i forget to put this character in the prologue... ok those are: Eruka Frog (soul eater you know lol) and Konata (you know who is that) there prologue well youre imagination. maybe people will die in this chapter

Lee: OK LET START THE NEXT FIGHT ugh.. am tired though BUT ANYWAY TODAY IS... OH YES

Lee: VANILLE VS MARIO

VANILLE VS MARIO

mario came running in the stage '' i hope i win this fight'' vanille came walking like a sexy lady ''i will defeat you ;)'' mario did a face palm

Lee: OK READY? FIGHT!

vanille punch mario face he dodge the second punch,mario kicks vanille she dodge it and grab mario legs and trow him in the ground ''pshh..'' mario gets up and try to trow some fireball at vanille but she dodge them, she grab her sword and almost cut mario. she cut mario hands a little ''oh my f...'', '' people like you should die...''vanille cut mario second times and mario grab the sword and cut vanille stomach.. ''why...'' she fell down bleeding vanille die...

Lee: wow that was A EXCELLENT FIGHT WINNER MARIO

mario just run away from the stage ''ough my hand i need some paper am bleeding alot...''

Lee: ok umm... oh yes SAMUS VS SUBZERO

SAMUS VS SUBZERO

samus came running ''this time subzero i defeat you..'' subzero came with his ice powers ''let me see you try..''

Lee: FIGHT

samus did her move she blast subzero but he replace it to ice samus did a wtf face subzero froze her and grab trow her in the wall samus get up and try to punch subzero but he dodge them subzero do his fatality on samus samus die or unconcius

Lee: EXCELLENT MATCH

subzero walks away

Lee: ok so ERUKA VS KONATA

ERUKA VS KONATA

eruka came jumping ''gecko'' konata came running ''get ready''

Lee: ok FIGHT

eruka made her move she made a spell ''run slower hokurio'' konata run toward her but she was slow ''what do you do to me witch why i run so slow'' eruka smile evily ''because that a spell numb.. you will die in my legs.. '' konata gasp eruka made another spell ''DIE juko pojiska!'' konata feel weird in her body her heart run faster.. HEART ATTACK konata mouth was covered in blood ''you...you will..'' ''DIE'' everyone gasp.. konata fell in the floor covered blood in her mouth konata die..

Lee: wow WINNER ERUKA

eruka just magicaly disaper

Lee: ok... PREDATOR VS BOWSER

PREDATOR VS BOWSER

predator jump in the stage says nothing and bowser walks in the stage ''you will die alien..''

Lee: OK READY LET THE GAME BEGIN

predator put his visible mode ''where are you..'' bowser shoot fire predator burn is scream ''GRRRRRRR'' ''save that scream when you die..'' bowser have a knife and cut predator head fell down bleeding green predator die...

Lee: WINNER BOWSER

WOW PEOPLE DIE... I FEEL SORRY FOR THEM ERUKA KILLS KONATA FOR SURE I HOPE YOU ENJOY HEHEHE...


	4. A BREAK

Note: ok so the charcter may be tired of fighting i let them take a break

Lee: OK FIGHTERS YOU CAN TAKE A BREAK great now i can drink pepsi and play some ps4 hehehe...

Mario and Eruka goes to the Gym and Subzero and Bowser went to their room

AT THE GYM WITH MARIO AND ERUKA

Mario do some push up ''5...6...7..8..'' Eruka walks in ''youre ok? youre hand is kinda cut right?'' Mario face palm she was the one who kill the young girl Konata ''why you kill her'' Eruka said ''who? Konata'' mario just nodded ''oh well she was gonna...'' ''gonaa what'' Eruka breath ''was gonna kill all of us ok?'' Mario face palm ''why.. why she wanna do that'' Eruka smirk ''cuz she wanna win this tournment badly'' Mario look down he though ''deidara...''

FLASH BACK

Mario was running sweaty ''someone help please... please someone help me'' mario keep running and finds deidara ''hey you'' deidara look at him ''huh'' mario walk toward him ''i need help please i i.. i can find princess peach i need help please..'' he fells in his kness. deidara think ''ok i can help you i will search her flying'' mario look up ''you you.. do?'' deidara nooded ''thank you...'' deidara ''youre welcome'' he thumb up and fly he couldnt find her ''dammit where she could be?'' and he return to mario ''i cant find her wait what youre name'' mario said it shyly ''my name is mario..'' deidara smile ''well im deidara is nice to meet you mario'' mario nodded. mario and deidara try to search princess peach but shes not found until they saw the tournment anounced ''look mario the tournament wait we can find her here'' ''youre right deidara we should enter'' they high five

FLASH END

''mario? MARIO!'' mario wakes up ''uh huh what happened'' eruka smirk ''i think you were thinking something...'' mario nodded ''yeah i was thinking i need to go something'' eruka just suprised look ''huh ok?''

AT THE HOSPITAL

mario was running like his flash back runs to a nurse ''hello nurse mary i need to see deidara sempai'' nurse nodded ''of course is in the room 2'' mario run to room 2 ''DEIDARA'' deidara still unconcius mario just sigh and look down ''why why him why...'' he walks to the his room so as eruka

BOWSER AND SUBZERO ROOM

subzero was sitting in his bed ''HEY YOU'' subzero look this strange voice it was bowser.. ''what do you want dragon'' bowser walk in the room ''wanna talk youre gonna fight with mario'' subzero smirk ''you mean that little man i though he wouldnt surve this tournament'' bowser sigh '' can you win this tournament?'' subzero nodded ''of couse with my ice power i will win'' bowser leave the room

FLASH BACK

bowser and their soldier was looking at the map bowser pointed to DWMA school of Death The Kid send their soldier and destroy it ''yes it working...'' and pointed to Dream Land kirby lives send theit hammer fighters to destroy it ''now one thing i need to be finish mario...

FLASH END

Lee: OK READY FIGHTERS?

OK LET ME STOP THERE I KNOW I STOP IT IN THE MOST IMPORTAN THING IN THE STORY BUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE THE FIGHT ;) REVIEW AND THINK WHOS GONNA WIN I HOPE YOU CANT :3


	5. ALL WE WAITING FOR

Note: ok so this is the next chapter enjoy and i think i made subzero more evily like kazuya hehehehe...

Lee: Ok let do this peeps ok MARIO VS SUBZERO

MARIO VS SUBZERO

subzero just walk in the stage but mario is not there

Lee: wait wheres mario how we gonna finish this cra i mean finish this fight jeez.. OH THERE HE IS

Mario run in the stage ''uhh... am sorry if am late'' subzero just smirk

Lee: ok ready FIGHT

Mario trow random fire subzero laugh because of his power is fire he replace it as ice mario gasp thoughs ''damn i forget he have ice power ugh... how i gonna win this one...'' mario have a idea and run toward subzero try to punch him but he dodge he froze mario and punch mario ''pshh.. it hurts'' subzero laugh '''muahahah how youre gonna attack like that'' mario sigh and kicks subzero suprised subzero fell in the floor ''dammit you little...'' mario punch him in the stomach randomly subzero punch mario gets up, he did his final move coin smasher (that attack i made that up) subzero falls in the ground subzero unconcius...

Lee: OK EXCELLENT

mario runs out od the stage

Lee: OK NEXT FIGHT ERUKA VS BOWSER

ERUKA VS BOWSER

eruka jump in the stage ''gecko'' bowser walks in the stage ''i will crush you like a bug''

Lee: OK FIGHT

eruka try to hit bowser in the face but he dodge the kick and grab her leg and trow her in the wall ''ouch gecko taht was hard...'' bowser burn eruka but mario save her ''bowser you dont have to kill her!'' bowser gasp ''mario!'' eruka gasp ''mario why'' mario turn eruka ''because you were going to die''

Lee: Please mario leave the stage

mario leave the stage sadly :(

eruka spell bowser ''ok gokilopasho'' bowser dodge the spell and punch eruka ''ouch psh...'' bowse crush her eruka eruka unconicus

Lee: Ok good fight

Bowser leave the stage

OK I HOPE YOU ENJOY THE CHAPTER HEHEHE... THINK WHOS GONNA BE THE WINNER


	6. THE FINAL FIGHT BETWEEN BOWSER AND MARIO

Note: ok this the last chapter -sniff- oh why :( well enjoy

Lee: OK THIS IS WERE ALL BE WAITING FOR BOWSER VS MARIO THE FINAL FIGHT

BOWSER VS MARIO

mario run in the stage ''i will get the princess and revenge'' bowser jumps in the stage ''finally mario were gonna fight'' he smirk

Lee: ok ready LET THE GAME BEGIN

Mario did he first move kick bowser but bowser dodge it ''muahahaha'' bowser shoot fire even the stage was burning up

Lee: HEY DONT BURNED THE STAGE PLEASE

mario and bowser look at lee for a second and then start punching their face mario dodge some and bowser did too he kick bowser in the face

AT THE HOSPITAL

eruka wakes up and runs to the stage and saw mario and bowser ''wow this is the last fight mario have..''

mario starts shooting fire at bowser but he realise his power is fire he though ''ugh.. i forget'' bowser punch mario stomach,mario mouth bleeds eruka gasp bowser just laugh creepily ''really youre gonna attack me like muahahaha'' mario punch bowser in the face and then in th stomach, pucnh everyone on bowser ''ouch!'' mario did he last move ''fire style fireball jutsu'' (this jutsu was from naruto lol) bowser falls in the ground bowser unconcius eruka smile ''YAHOOO!'' eruka scream happily

Lee: I THINK WE HAVE A WINNER. WINNER OF THE TOURNMANET MARIO

mario smile deidara was in the stage ''wow mario congrat you win in the tournmanet'' he thumb up mario runs and hug him ''deidara youare alive'' he smile deidara smile back ''mario!'' deidara and mario look at eruka ''congrat mario'' she thumb up

THE END ( time for epilogue)

MARIO EPILOGUE

mario finally won the tournmanet bowser say that the princess is in the castle and she was found deidara smile and everyone was happy again

(if you wanted bowser win well here it goes)

BOWSER EPILOGUE

he plan finally complete he kills mario and he the leader of the city now everything will not be the same


End file.
